Midwifes Deception
Image Gallery Midwifes Deception.jpg|''Sara & Daniel'' Midwifes Deception25.jpg|Katie Savoy as Sara Miller Midwifes Deception28.jpg|Penelope Mitchell as Jina Midwifes Deception24.jpg|Katie Savoy as Sara Miller Midwifes Deception19.jpg|Billy Armstrong as Daniel Miller Midwifes Deception14.jpg|''Kelley & Mommy Meetup Baby Shower'' Midwifes Deception27.jpg|Matt Clouston as Dr. Collins Midwifes Deception21.jpg|Katie McClellan as Allie Midwifes Deception18.jpg|Katie Savoy as Sara Miller Midwifes Deception26.jpg|Penelope Mitchell as Jina Midwifes Deception13.jpg|Katie Savoy as Sara Miller Midwifes Deception1.jpg|''Sara & Kelley'' Midwifes Deception16.jpg|''Jina & Daniel'' Midwifes Deception7.jpg|Katie Savoy as Sara Miller Midwifes Deception10.jpg|''Sara & Daniel'' Midwifes Deception3.jpg|''Jina & Sara'' Midwifes Deception4.jpg|Katie Savoy as Sara Miller Midwifes Deception23.jpg|Billy Armstrong as Daniel Miller Midwifes Deception22.jpg|Penelope Mitchell as Jina Midwifes Deception9.jpg|Billy Armstrong as Daniel Miller Midwifes Deception17.jpg|''Jina & Daniel'' Midwifes Deception15.jpg|''Jina & Sara'' Midwifes Deception8.jpg|Penelope Mitchell as Jina Midwifes Deception12.jpg|Billy Armstrong as Daniel Miller Midwifes Deception5.jpg|Penelope Mitchell as Jina Midwifes Deception11.jpg|Penelope Mitchell as Jina Midwifes Deception2.jpg|Penelope Mitchell as Jina Midwifes Deception6.jpg|Katie McClellan as Allie Midwifes Deception MP.jpg|''Movie Poster'' Synopsis Sara & Daniel Miller have recently moved from LA to Kentucky, following the death of Daniel's mother. They are looking forward to raising their child in her home, even though now it will be bittersweet. Sara is eight months pregnant with a girl, Eloise. Sara was a lawyer in LA, but here, she's just a mother to be. She wants to give little Eloise a traditional childhood, but Sara is worried. Will she resent her child, because she's putting her career on hold for a few years to raise her? She wants to give Eloise what she never had, a decent mother, and a loving home. In a way, Sara is in hiding. She avoids all social media, because it may lead her own mother to her. A few years ago, Sara's mother stole her identity, embezzled money by taking out loans, and ruined her credit. All this and more causes Sara to worry she won't know how to be a good mother, because she wasn't raised by a good mother. These anxieties seem insurmountable because Sara has no friends here, and now that Daniel's mother has passed, no family. All of these vulnerabilities make Sara a tempting target for someone like Jina. While at the hospital for a checkup, Sara runs into Jina. She seems to know Sara has heartburn, "because I've seem that look before". She knows pressure points that help relieve it, she appears to know Dr. Collins (Sara's OBGYN), and to top it off, she tells Sara she's a licensed midwife. She seems so perfect, so easy to talk to, and Sara has been so lonely since the move. Daniel is working hard at his new job, trying for overtime to prepare for the baby. Sara is grateful, but it also means he's usually not around, even for doctor's appointments. Sara is so grateful for the company, she invites Jina to lunch. It just so happens the place they choose was a frequent haunt of Daniel's mom. The owner, a woman named Allie, knew Daniel's family well. She is friendly, and shares stories with Sara about Daniel's mother. Sara has finally made a new friend here. Jina is not happy with this development. She tries to redirect Sara's attention away from Allie. Jina can't let anyone, or anything get in the way of her plan. Before long Jina is living with Sara & Daniel. Bit by bit, things start to go wrong. As Jina insinuates herself into their lives, darkness follows. Problems seems to be unavoidable, Sometimes they are as small as a fight over the thermostat setting, or as large as posting pictures online of Sara "drinking". Sara's suspicions start to grow, but will she uncover what Jina's true motives are in time? And how many people will Jina sacrifice to ensure her plan succeeds? Goofs When Jina is inducing Sara's labor, she leans forward, and exposes the fake pregnancy suit. Videos Links [https://femalevillains.fandom.com/wiki/Jina_Anderson_(The_Midwife%27s_Deception) Female Villains Jina Anderson Page] [https://lifetimeuncorked.com/2018/04/18/the-midwifes-deception-2018-lifetime/ Lifetime Uncorked Midwife's Deception Page] [https://m.imdb.com/title/tt7775430/ Midwife's Deception IMDB Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] [https://www.mylifetime.com/movies/the-midwifes-deception Lifetime's Midwife's Deception Page] Category:2018 Movies Category:Thriller Category:Alias Category:Pregnancy